


chance may crown me (cherik macbeth au remix)

by bikenesmith



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, M/M, Macbeth - Freeform, Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikenesmith/pseuds/bikenesmith
Summary: it's gay shakespeare





	chance may crown me (cherik macbeth au remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikorys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikorys/gifts).
  * Inspired by [cherik macbeth au](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/302406) by Nikorys. 



 

ERIK LEHNSHERR as macbeth ; CHARLES XAVIER as lord macbeth

 

 

 

a remix of niko's art! niko's art was based off macbeth 2015 that michael fassbender starred in. i took that and made a xmfc theatre au out of it where everyone participates in a community theatre performance of macbeth that happens to be very gay & trans & disabled & mutant

i'll be quite honest i didn't do nearly enough research on what scottish people wore in the early 1600s but (gestures)


End file.
